Of Broken Dreams and Final Goodbyes
by Inkblot0Blue
Summary: Set at the end of the Kalmar Union, featuring the Nordics. Sweden has decided to leave with Finland, leaving behind his brothers and his former lover, Norway. Former SuNor with hints of developing SuFin.


_**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction to submit on this website and feedback is always appreciated. Reviews that contain constructive criticism is extremely helpful because I'm always wanting to improve! Until then, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>They were a union; a union brought together with promises of friendship and love.<p>

But like all unions – wishes were not granted and pain and betrayal was brought along. They had dreamt of happiness; where the earth revolved around them. Green grass would flood the fields and bring in crops and the sun would never set.

Time flew like a ticking clock. Like a fleeting melody, days passed. They savoured their moments together. Drawing, reading, building, drinking and laughing were common to them. They spent evenings together, protecting their loved ones.

Just like that, it came crashing down. Power had been getting to one of their members and its first blood had been shed. Arguments and insults were thrown back and forth. Rage and fury mixed with sorrow fought in a battle of emotions.

No one had seen it coming; ending so quickly. Until, a final goodbye was heard as two of their group disappeared forever.

* * *

><p>Snow that was three inches deep covered the men's legs entirely. Two men stood face to face. One wore a blue and yellow cloak that fell to his knees. Underneath that was a white undershirt and his stockings and boots. He was Sweden. The other was dressed in military attire; he was Denmark.<p>

"How could you?!"

Fierce yells escaped the cloaked man's throat; his voice was choked and raspy.

"You murdered my men! My noblemen!"

Serpent's eyes glared ahead – perceiving the actions of the knight.

"After all these years, this is how you repay me?"

Fists clenched, the eyes looked once more.

"I'm leaving. Don't ever try to come near me. Ever."

Bitterness and regret ached in his heart. He pulled his cloak closer and departed. This would mark the ending of their united force. He didn't care. His boots crunched on the snow. Cursing in Swedish, the man turned down a corner, stopping in front of a black painted door. He rapped on the door, awaiting a reply.

Finland was timid and small, but he was always an optimistic figure. That was why Sweden liked him. That was also why Sweden found himself on the outskirts of Copenhagen requesting help. Finland's eyes widened slightly at the request, his voice trembled.

"You're leaving?"

Sweden gulped. "Ja. Denmark is too powerful…I have to inform the king. To start a war..."

Finland made a grab for the Swede's hand. "Nej…you won't go alone…I-I'll come with you!"

Sweden's bloodshot eyes glanced at Finland. He said nothing, nodding slowly.

* * *

><p>Provisions had been set aside, the last of the equipment had been loaded onto the carts. The horses were ready to go. He gave the place one last look; his old home. Sighing wearily, pulling his cloak closer, he fastened his sword. It was time to go – to live a better life.<p>

"You goin'?"

The voice was familiar to his ears. He turned around. Saying nothing, he gestured for Finland to go ahead. Standing in front of him was Norway.

Norway's hair was damp and stuck up everywhere. His shirt was stained with blood and his boots were caked with mud. His velvet red cloak was splattered with dirt. Norway's cold blue eyes showed fury and rage, tinged with sorrow.

"Sverige…" His voice came out choked.

Sweden's azure blue eyes studied his friend. They had lived a good life together but plans changed. He knew his place was with Finland. Everything that had happened was in the past. For Sweden, some things in the past were just meant to be hidden.

Norway quickened his pace towards him. He felt hands on his shoulders.

"Don't go. I beg of you -"

"And what? If I stay, you'll be in danger…I just don't want another bloody mess,"

Azure blue met ice blue. Silence engulfed them. Only gestures spoke what words could not. Each caress and every touch. Norway sighed, hesitating, and then spoke slowly.

"Iceland wants his Uncle Sweden…You know how he looks up to you."

Norway looked almost desperate. Sweden knew what it felt like. After all, they had been together all this time.

The Viking days were long gone, and soon this time was also passing. Like a frozen memory; forever glued into their minds. It wouldn't be long before they would just be friends – a border away.

"Good luck with Denmark, then."

Sweden gently took Norway's arms off his shoulders. The Swede tugged at his Nordic cross, letting his breath part from his lips. Turning on his heel, this would be it. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his sleeve.

There was Norway again.

He had tears in his eyes, his body shook with fear of being left with the Dane; having to take care of his younger brother.

"Jeg elsker deg." Norway whispered.

"Jag vet…"

Sweden pulled his hand away and smiled sadly. He took one step closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips found each other, soft kisses of sweet goodbyes were exchanged. This was their goodbye; the end of their story. Norway would move on with Iceland, and he would be with Finland.

They broke free of their embrace. The Kalmar Union was broken and there was no way to mend it. As Sweden let his mind wander free, plans of revenge were forging within his mind. He needed payback, and he knew just how to get it.


End file.
